


Ужас глубин

by strawberrywein



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F episodes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Major Female Character, Original Character(s), Sea Monsters, Slow Burn, Xenophilia, they are all chaotic bisexuals I swear, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrywein/pseuds/strawberrywein
Summary: Моряки часто рассказывают истории о кровожадных существах, живущих в глубинах Беспокойного моря. Якобы пираты даже скидывают провинившихся за борт, чтобы посмотреть, кто первым убьет жертву: хищные рыбы или монстры, которых люди прозвали «дит'ме», ужасом глубин. Одновременно завораживающие и пугающие, они вселяли необъяснимый страх из-за их обманчивой загадочной природы. Любой, кто оказывался за бортом корабля, боялся только одного: ощутить на своей коже чье-то скользкое холодное прикосновение.





	1. 0. Пролог

Он не ел уже несколько суток, ничего, кроме черствого куска хлеба. Воду давали изредка, иногда ему везло, и она не была отвратительно соленой — такую он не пил, а лишь смачивал ей запотевшую шею. Его сила воли ослабевала с каждым часом, проведенным в полупустом трюме корабля, прикованным к какой-то тяжелой ржавой железяке. Запах морской воды крепко забился в его ноздри, его немного подташнивало, то ли от голода, то ли от этого запаха, въедливого и раздражающего. За столько времени молодой лекарь уже привык к нему, состояние скопившегося где-то в переносице напряжения стало для него естественным. Зрение обманывало его, каждый звук с гулом отдавался в его висках: тихое поскрипывание досок, размеренный шум волн, гомон экипажа где-то вдалеке, стук их кожаных сапог по палубе и позвякивание пряжек поясов. Он смотрел на цепь вокруг своего тонкого запястья и думал, что даже если сможет освободиться, отсюда ему не сбежать. По крайней мере, живым.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, молодой человек даже не поднял голову и продолжил безразлично смотреть в пол. Всего пару дней назад он еще не был таким, он был громким и дерзким, находил в себе силы, чтобы сопротивляться и протестовать, хотя точно так же понимал, что это бесполезно; ему было важно, чтобы они видели, что его не так-то просто сломать — но не сейчас. Сейчас ему было все равно. Потрепанный ботинок, в заплатках и со скопившейся на нем местами морской солью, слегка коснулся его бедра. Вернувшись из размышлений в реальность, не поднимая головы, лекарь перевел свой усталый взгляд сначала на ботинок, а после на возвышающегося над ним матроса. Его лицо казалось смутно знакомым, но пленный был не уверен. Он не был уверен, что даже собственное лицо показалось бы ему знакомым.

— Капитан сказал, хватит тебе здесь валяться, — сбоку раздался молодой звонкий голос. Лекарь нахмурился, будто от невыносимого скрежета. — Вставай… Вставай! — матрос небрежно потрепал его по плечу, но тот лишь вяло повел головой.

— И куда… меня теперь?.. — почти шепотом проговорил пленник. Его голос охрип до неузнаваемости и он не мог говорить хоть немного громче.

— Мне откуда знать? — безразлично бросил матрос. Лязг ржавых кандалов, с грохотом упавших на пол, немного привел лекаря в себя. Если его собрались выпустить отсюда, то для чего? По его примерным подсчетам, он провел здесь три дня и три ночи, растянувшиеся по ощущениям в целую вечность. — Повернись, — приказал пират. Трение жесткой веревки об истончившуюся кожу заставило заключенного слегка поморщиться. Он нервно шевельнулся в надежде облегчить ноющую боль в запястьях и попытался повернуть руку в более удобное положение, но лишь слегка зацепился отросшим ногтем за край грубой бечевки. Матрос жестом велел ему идти вперед. Чуть погодя, пленник, заметно пошатывающийся, сделал осторожный шаг в сторону лестницы, после — еще один, и еще, тщетно пытаясь держать равновесие. Яркий солнечный свет резко ударил ему в глаза — он отвернулся и резко выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он с опаской поставил грязную босую ногу на деревянную ступеньку и чуть было не упал. Тюремщик успел подхватить его и теперь крепко держал страдальца за обе руки, ведя его вверх по лестнице, чтобы тот не свалился без сил в очередной раз. На палубе корабля заключенного уже ожидал весь экипаж, выстроившийся в шеренгу, как-то подозрительно малочисленный для такого внушительного парусника. С мостика неспешно вышагивал капитан пиратского судна, видимо, чтобы лично поприветствовать чрезвычайно важного гостя, который несколько дней провалялся в грязном углу без еды и чистой воды.

— Ну что, все еще строит из себя героя? — поинтересовался капитан, однако интонация его вопроса была почти утвердительной. Главарь пиратов устремил свой взгляд на пленника, и солнце, скользнув по смуглой коже, блеснуло в его зорких синих глазах. Он подошел достаточно близко, чтобы заглянуть молодому человеку прямо в лицо, но достаточно далеко, чтобы тот не задел его, в случае если вдруг опять не сможет удержаться на ногах. Капитан взглянул на него со скучающим презрением и разочарованно вздохнул. — Ожидал от тебя большего, — прошипел пират.

— Не думаю, что он еще долго выдержит, капитан, — вставил молодой матрос. — Еще пара дней, и…

— Довольно с ним возиться, — рявкнул главарь. — Мы оставили его в живых, только потому что он мог нам пригодиться, но он… решил показать нам, что мы не-до-стой-ны! — растягивая последнее слово под хохот экипажа, капитан корабля сам разразился оглушающим смехом. Его раскрасневшееся от солнцепека лицо исполосовали неглубокие морщины, которые добавляли ему обманчивого добродушия. Пленник отвел взгляд в сторону, не желая на это смотреть.

— Но  _ denn’an* _ , наши люди гибнут от ран и хвори, им нужна…

— Им ничем не помочь, — перебил капитан. — Уже не помочь. Семеро умерли, осталось столько же. Скорее всего, продержатся максимум сутки.

На лице лекаря на секунду мелькнула довольная усмешка, но моментально сменилась отвращением к собственным мыслям. Не думал он, что чья-то смерть может вызвать у него такую реакцию. С другой стороны, она была абсолютно естественна: эти люди, сейчас страдающие от лихорадки и жара, гниющих ран и помутнения сознания, несколько дней назад перебили весь экипаж торгового корабля, на котором он возвращался из кеттанского порта в свой родной город. Груз был разграблен, потери понесли обе стороны, но для одной из них они были катастрофическими. Молодой человек чудом остался в живых, когда капитан пиратов узнал о его профессии и приказал не убивать, а взять в плен и доставить на борт в замену павшему в бою пиратскому врачевателю. Однако лекарь, своими глазами увидевший жестокую смерть десятков людей, не имел морального права оказывать помощь самым настоящим убийцам. Он терпеть не мог чужие страдания, терпеть не мог боль — чувствовать ее или наблюдать за кем-то ее испытывающим. Он освоил искусство исцеления с единственной целью — избавлять людей от мучений. Они не раз умирали у него на руках, когда было уже слишком поздно и он ничем не мог помочь, но тогда… у него не было и шанса спасти их жизни. Они просто истекали кровью, все до единого, кто-то просто падал заметрво, пока одна из матросок прятала его, совершенно не приспособленного к сражениям, в подполе капитанской каюты. Может, его бы и не нашли, если бы не его неравнодушие. Только теперь он сделался его пленником.

Капитан, беспокойно потиравший драгоценный камень на одном из своих перстней, все же показывал чудеса невиданной выдержки. Пленнику определенно было не жить, но как он встретит свою смерть — важный вопрос, для ответа на который требовалась определенная изобретательность. После недолгих раздумий пират повернулся к оставшемуся экипажу и широким жестом обратил их внимание на худощавую пошатывающуюся фигуру посередине палубы. Тот уже давно понял, что вывели его сюда не для того, чтобы перекинуться парочкой колких словечек. В действительности, ему было на это совершенно наплевать. За те три ночи, проведенные в полной тишине и одиночестве, лишь под шум волн, разбивающихся о стены корабля, он закономерно пришел к мысли, что и так должен был умереть — наравне со всеми. Нет, «умереть с честью» не входило в его планы, но спасать людей, которые потом лишат жизней десятки, сотни невинных — тоже. Он думал над тем, что мог бы совершенно спокойно выторговать свою безопасность в обмен на подчинение, думал, что мог бы попытаться сбежать при первой же высадке на сушу. Но вот ценность собственной жизни вызывала у него сомнение, причем сомнение настолько огромное, что он смирился с неизбежностью своей скорой кончины. Он с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, насколько у него хватало сил, чтобы испытывать интерес, вслушивался в перешептывания матросов, пытаясь вычленить из них слова, однако безуспешно: в его голове они смешивались в бессмысленную кашу из обрывков и окончаний фраз.

Наконец, разговоры затихли и повисла угрожающая тишина.

— За борт его! — с энтузиазмом проревел один из пиратов. Остальные вслед за ним начали разгоряченно скандировать:

— За борт! За борт!

Пленник обеспокоенно сглотнул, точнее, попытался, так как во рту уже давно пересохло. Он поймал на себе хищный взгляд капитана, будто почуявшего нарастающее в жертве чувство страха. Судя по всему, экипаж избрал самый зрелищный способ казни, хотя и самый скучный, что очень расстроило их главаря, но как справедливый и чуткий командир, он благородно решил прислушаться к мнению большинства. Он подошел чуть ближе к лекарю и медленно протянул в его сторону руку, но, почти дотронувшись до плеча, вдруг резко остановился буквально в сантиметре. Убедившись, что пленник наблюдает за ним, он демонстративно отдернул кисть, изобразив на лице неубедительную гримасу отвращения. Тот все это время с опаской смотрел на руку капината, но теперь перевел измученный взгляд куда-то на мочку его уха.

— Вас, тенамерских крыс, даже касаться противно, — со злостью прошипел пират. Его синие глаза в тени мачты были похожи на поглощающую Бездну.

Лекарь вяло осмотрел захватчика с ног до головы. В нем уже не осталось злости, которая разожгла бы в нем желание сражаться за себя самого. Он заговорил, еле слышно и слабо, но с четко уловимой травмой в его голосе:

— Люди… которых вы, — он в упор смотрел на капитана, хотя обращался ко всем, — убили… Многие из них были кеттанцами, «чистокровными». Мой отец родом из Айены. Вы не разбираетесь, кого убиваете, просто кто под руку попадется, — на последней фразе молодой человек окончательно ослаб и испустил хриплый кашель: по-видимому, речь высушила последние капли влаги у него во рту. Капитан скучающе поморщился.

— Знал, что ты это скажешь. Но те, кто ведут дела с крысами точно так же заслуживают смерти, — он бережно провел пальцами по мушкету на кожаном поясе и повернулся к пленнику спиной. — Готовьте доску, остолопы, чего ждете?

— П-приказа, — боязливо пискнул один из пиратов, еще совсем юнец. По шеренге пронеслась волна сдавленного смеха.

— Ну тогда приказываю, — смягчив голос, почти по-родительски растянул капитан. Но тут же поменялся в лице и раздраженно крикнул: — Выполняйте!

Связанные руки смертника уже совсем затекли. Узел был слишком тугим, об удобстве того, кого теперь точно все равно убьют, явно не особо волновались. Он со всей силы, что была у него, царапал ногтями свои ладони в надежде вызвать хотя бы какое-то болевое ощущение, но получалось не всегда. Матрос, что привел его на казнь, внимательно, даже слишком, наблюдал за его действиями. Через некоторое время ему начало это надоедать и от каждого судорожного движения посиневших пальцев у него будто стал слегка подергиваться правый глаз. Он грубо схватил пленника за локоть и повел его вперед, к краю, где весь остальной экипаж уже скопился в ожидании представления. Среди общей возбужденной суматохи кто-то вдруг радостно выкрикнул:

— Эй, босс! Нам повезло, там что-то есть!

Пленник немного дернулся. Он не был уверен от чего именно: то ли от внезапного громкого звука, то ли от того, что даже утонуть спокойно у него не получится. Он не знал причину, по которой пираты так любили этот способ казни, но теперь он, кажется, начал догадываться.

— Тебе повезло, малец, мы сейчас на самой середине нашего пути, а значит ближайшая суша находится в двух-трех сутках непрерывного плаванья. Мы в самом сердце Беспокойного моря! — воодушевленно изрек капитан. Пленник, похоже, не разделял его радости. — Счастливая примета: скормить какого-нибудь слишком гордого недоумка голодной морской твари, — как бы невзначай добавил пират.

— Какой еще... твари… — кашляя, прохрипел невольник.

— Я видела ее! Видела только что! Огромная нечисть, футов тринадцать, не меньше! — с энтузиазмом сообщила одна из разбойниц. — Будет...

Ее слова прервал раскатистый хлесткий удар — корабль слегка пошатнулся, экипаж вздрогнул. Тряска была слишком слабой, чтобы заволноваться, но тюремщик на всякий случай крепко придержал пленника за плечи. За первым ударом последовал еще один, более сильный, уже на этот раз уже угрожающий. Когда волнение закончилось, капитан лишь рассмеялся.

— О-о, видимо, мы заставляем кого-то ждать, как некультурно. Подведите его, пусть хоть в последние секунды своей жизни побудет полезным — станет чьим-то обедом. Ты ответишь за то, что сделал, — процедил пират.

Преступник, кажется, уже расцарапал одну из ладоней до крови, но все равно не мог почувствовать своих рук. Он ощутил легкий толчок в спину и с трудом смог сохранить равновесие. Молодой человек нехотя взглянул перед собой: доска в длину была на три обычных шага — и на четыре-пять шагов измученного живого трупа. Он старался не смотреть вниз, а лишь вглядывался далеко за горизонт, где ясное небо сливалось с бездонным океаном. Печально усмехнувшись, он еще раз вспомнил цвет глаз главаря пиратов. Такой нечасто встретишь. Вдруг его взгляд неосторожно зацепился за мелькнувшую под ним тень, и он чуть было не потерял равновесие снова. Он не рассмотрел ее достаточно хорошо, но та пиратка была права, оно огромное. Раза в три больше него самого. Если повезет, оно убьет его достаточно быстро. Лекарь слышал про них еще будучи ребенком, от моряков, учивших его всяким бесполезным, но забавным трюкам с медными монетами. В Мену, торговом порте Тенамеры, много моряков. И много монет. Хотя какое это теперь имеет значение.

Толпа позади жертвы нетерпеливо переговаривалась. Вцепившись ногтями в разодранную кожу, он завис в одном шаге до своей смерти. Пять минут назад ему было плевать — теперь его тело сковал леденящий ужас. Тень под водой имела расплывчатый переливающийся в морской ряби силуэт: существо наверняка уже ожидало свой трофей, затаившись на приличной глубине. Но пока смертник размышлял, от чего он умрет раньше: от утопления или потери крови — терпение капитана окончательно лопнуло. Он вскочил на доску и одним размашистым ударом ноги пошатнул ее, заставив жертву запутаться в собственных ногах и, больно ударившись коленом, слететь головой вниз прямиком в воду. К разочарованию пиратов, он даже не попытался удержаться на плаву и им не удалось понаблюдать за его мучениями. Они внимательно вглядывались в воду, ожидая, что же произойдет дальше. Существо замерло на одном месте без единого признака заинтересованности. Пираты начали непонимающе переглядываться между собой. Через несколько секунд в силуэте монстра начали происходить небольшие изменения, похожие на медленное движение массивного хвоста сквозь водную толщу. Мгновением позже существо резко дернулось и на огромной скорости ускользнуло под днище корабля, рванув в противоположную от наблюдающих сторону. Лица экипажа побелели.

— Это должно было быть… хотя бы немного забавно, разве нет? — прервал гробовую тишину чей-то разочарованный голос.

— Кто тебе вообще сказал, что это должно быть забавно, а? Больше слушай россказни всяких тупоголовых простаков, таких же, как ты сам, — прервал его другой.

— Вообще-то это ты предложил отправить его за борт! — возмутился третий.

Капитан прервал перепалку настойчивым покашливанием. Выдержав драматичную паузу, он абсолютно спокойным голосом, как ни в чем ни бывало обратился ко всем на своем корабле.

— Мне просто хотелось посмотреть как вы, идиоты, своими глазами увидите, что нет, — он со злостью произнес последнее слово, — нет никаких кровожадных монстров, как их там, страшных, выпускающих людям кишки и прочее. Их придумали, чтобы всякие трусы не совались в море, ясно? В нем живут только безобидные пугливые рыбешки, как эта, крупные иногда и с тремя рядами острых зубов, правда, но это ничего.

Экипаж смиренно молчал.

— Если вы чего-то не поняли, вы не бойтесь, спросите. Может быть, даже не отправитесь вслед за ним. Ставлю весь наш улов на то, что он уже отключился и идет ко дну, как и его корабль. Такое ощущение, что их специально делают такими хлипкими, чтобы нам было проще, — командир расхохотался.

Беспокойная разбойница продолжала вглядываться в морскую глубь. Она была уверена, что существо, которое она смутно видела, совсем не похоже на «безобидную рыбешку». Ей казалось, она на секунду увидела в нем человеческие очертания, или по крайней мере близкие к человеческим. Чего оно так долго выжидало? Зачем атаковало корабль, почему так быстро скрылось? Женщина задумалась и не услышала ни одного слова из гневной речи командира. Она помнила эти истории о морских чудовищах, обманчивых в своей изящности, жестоких и беспощадных к любому, кто вторгнется в их воды. Всех портовых детишек пугают кошмарными сказками — это правда. Но остаются и те, кто даже вырастая все равно продолжает в них верить и искать им подтверждение. Пиратка подумала, что, возможно, именно это она и пытается сейчас делать — убедить себя в том, что она действительно что-то видела.  _ Видела ли? _  
  


Погрузившись с головой в морскую воду, лекарь ни на секунду не смыкал глаз. Соль неприятно раздражала мелкие ссадины по всему его телу и разъедала иссохшие губы. Ему было трудно понять, сколько времени он уже находится в воде, но силуэт корабля и яркое пятно солнечного света рядом с ним безвозвратно отдалялись. Тишина океана пугала его: она всегда растягивала время, чудовищно и мучительно, а он просто хотел, чтобы все наконец закончилось. Кисти связанных рук уже перестали ощущаться своими, воздух кончался, давление в переносице росло, закладывало уши. Физически он был неловким и слабым, а истощение отняло у него последнюю надежду сделать для своего спасения хоть что-то. Его хватило бы на полминуты — не дольше.

Он даже не заметил как перед глазами начали мелькать темные пятна: оставались мгновения до того, как он потерял бы сознание. Как вдруг  _ что-то _ резко подхватило его сбоку и крепко зажало рот и нос, острые когти врезались в его челюсть. Утопленник не мог даже дернуться: хватка была слишком сильной, особенно по сравнению с тем, чья жизнь шла на минуты. До того, как сознание покинуло его, он успел рассмотреть руку, что не давала ему дышать, самую настоящую руку, лишь немного странную, искаженную,  _ волшебную _ . Неизвестное существо освободило его запястья, разодрав на них веревку, но в спешке задело воспаленную кожу — он почувствовал это. Когда веки стали предательски тяжелеть, лекарь ощутил на своей коже приятный холодок подводного течения. Может, оно приведет его куда-нибудь. Куда-нибудь, откуда не возвращаются.

_* denn'an — трудно переводимое обращение, буквально означающее «я — твой (твоя)». Выражает безусловную покорность и готовность служить. Употребляется к вышестоящим, более старшим по званию или статусу. Редко — к любовникам._


	2. 1. Дай им умереть

Не хочешь попасть в беду — не уплывай далеко от дома. Дом — единственное место, где ты можешь быть в безопасности. Океан враждебен, жесток и полон опасностей, подстерегающих на каждом углу. На путешествие в абсолютную неизвестность решаются только полные безумцы — ну или те, кому не важна их собственная жизнь.

_«Тебя предупреждали»._

Именно этому морской народ с детства учит каждого ребенка до возраста, пока он не станет полноценным членом их немногочисленного общества. Непокорные и величественные, больше всего эти существа боятся того же, что и люди — смерти.

К тем, кто нажил себе проблем, заплыв за установленные ориентиры, у старшего поколения уже давно не осталось никакого сочувствия. Им была знакома эта жажда приключений, тяга к новому и удивительному, свойственная неотесанным юнцам, но также им была знакома боль, которую может причинить неизвестность; боль, закрепленная кровью в воспоминаниях многих поколений. Поэтому с молодыми обычно не церемонились. Те должны были осознать, насколько опасен внешний мир и что только дома, среди своих сородичей, они могут быть в безопасности. Но это не работало — кто-то всегда сбегал. Всегда, но большинство перерастало период бунтарства и было вынуждено смириться с правилами общества, в котором вынуждено существовать. Ведь их мир был прекрасным, верно? Он зачаровывал, восхищал и манил, в здравом уме никто не захотел бы покинуть это место, этот искусно сконструированный стеклянный пузырь, изолированный внутри непроглядной морской пучины. Мир, что развергся на суше, не шел с ним ни в какое сравнение. Но морские обитатели отнюдь не были высокомерны: они были реалистичны.

Большинство перерастало, но далеко не все. И уж вот кого остальные считали самой огромной проблемой. Было неясно, что хуже: если кто-то сбежит и умрет или вернется, но приведя за собой чужаков с земли. _«Дит'меннар», или «дит'ме»_, тысячелетиями оставались страшной сказкой для людских детишек только потому, что затаились в глубине океана и тщательно оберегали своих потомков от того, чтобы снова совершить эту ошибку — дать обитателям суши узнать о своем существовании. Те, кто думали, что старую войну, закончившуюся так же быстро, как и начавшуюся, спустя столько времени можно просто забыть, встречали в свой адрес молчаливое неодобрение.

Они называли себя «детьми Бездны», могущественной энергии мироздания, но жили обособленно, боязливо, в изолированном оазисе посреди огромной подводной пустыни. Но кто-то всегда сбегал. Каждый раз, когда вам казалось, что вы видели что-то на дне океана, знайте: вам не казалось. Будучи в сотнях морских миль от своего дома, они смотрят за вами. Они чувствуют ваше дыхание, знают, когда вы повернетесь, чтобы посмотреть на них. После тысяч лет страха — они знают. Но не догадываются они лишь об одном: все это время, их боялись больше, чем они могли бы себе представить.

Ощущение свободы было очень странным. Оно становилось только сильнее с каждым разом, а не надоедало, не наскучивало, как все остальное, как будто у свободы не было высшей точки, в которую можно было упереться; как будто она была абсолютно естественным состоянием, а не чем-то, чего стоит бояться. Это чувство не было чужим, ни тогда, в первый раз, ни сейчас. Ему всегда говорили, что придет время, и он насытится, бросит эти грезы о долгих морских прогулках в тени человеческих кораблей, но этого не происходило. Напротив, его теперь мало что могло остановить от того, чтобы ускользнуть в открытое море, пока солнце еще в зените. Его плохо видно с такой глубины, лишь тусклые лучи изредка пробиваются сквозь водную толщу, но если плыть на свет, то он обязательно куда-нибудь приведет.

Ближе к поверхности вода становилась теплее. Его бледно-зеленая кожа ощущала приятное поблескивание света, переливающегося сквозь морскую рябь. Пустынный архипелаг островов, погруженных в воду, словно каменные айсберги, выглядел живописно на небольшой глубине, где всё вокруг кишило множеством безобидной подводной жизни. Приближение огромного существа, медленно проплывающего мимо кораллов, не вызвало у них никакого интереса: разноцветные рыбёшки лишь расступились немного на его пути, но не изменили своего курса.

Он уже давно был далеко от своего дома, пугающе далеко для кого бы то ни было, но был уверен, что никто за него не волновался. Если бы волновались, возможно, он не смог найти в себе силы настолько дерзко и с завидной постоянностью покидать родные воды. Приблизившись к одному из разбившихся на мели кораблей, морской обитатель резко сбавил скорость — будто не надо было больше никуда бежать. Начиная отсюда на дне часто виднелись обломки затопленных, уничтоженных кораблей. Он плавал среди них иногда, порой спал в них, но сейчас было совершенно не до этого. Ему показалось — хотя нет — он точно почувствовал волнение воды недалеко отсюда, как будто где-то совсем рядом неспешно проплывал корабль, но он никак не мог увидеть его. Зрение — последнее, чему он мог доверять из всех своих чувств. Насторожившись, монстр не торопясь поплыл в сторону, из которой исходили волнения. Может, по мнению остальных, он и был безумцем, но уж точно не самоубийцей. Он опустился на достаточную глубину, чтобы его не смогли заметить и направился прямиком на зов неизвестности. Ему нравилась неизвестность, нравилось испытывать лёгкий страх перед ней: он вызывал у него жаркое желание взять над ней контроль.

Наконец монстр догнал корабль, который оказался внушительных размеров, судя по его силуэту. Поравнявшись с судном, существо выжидающе затаилось под его днищем. Парусник постепенно замедлялся и явно собирался сделать здесь остановку, но в этом пустынном месте посреди океана — для чего?

К горлу подступал чудовищный голод, раздирающий глотку нестерпимым жжением, медленно разливающимся по всему телу и затягивающимся тугим узлом под ребрами. 

Монстр прислонил свои ладони к борту судна, будто пытался что-то найти среди плотных деревянных досок, и немного, со стороны могло даже показаться, что с опаской, выглянул из воды, чтобы подслушать разговор людей на корабле: однажды он уже попался, но это не отвратило его от путешествий, лишь сделало более предусмотрительным. Его чуткий слух уловил голос, басовитый, звучный и уверенный: его владелец явно с кем-то разговаривал, но второго голоса слышно почти не было. Лишь слабое эхо, слов было не разобрать, даже если постараться. 

Вскоре монстр понял, что к чему, и не мог поверить своим приплюснутым ушам. Он не раз уже видел бездыханные человеческие тела, медленно идущие ко дну под тяжестью солёной воды, видел их десятками падающими за борт горящих в огне кораблей, но в этом и дело: все эти люди уже были мертвы, сладковатый запах крови, струящейся из их смертельных ран, на целые мили расползался по молчаливому океану вширь и вглубь. Его род не имел никакого интереса к поеданию человеческой падали, хотя если голод был достаточно силён...

Но сбрасывать других людей в океан ещё дышащими, будто это самое страшное, что может ждать их не только в жизни, но и в смерти? 

Отчасти это правда: море немилосердно, безжалостно к любому, чья воля недостаточно сильна, чтобы выстоять перед манящим зовом шепчущих глубин или покориться ему, как неизбежному безумию, и чья кожа недостаточно толста, чтобы выдержать пробирающий до дрожи холод. Должно быть, жизнь ничего не значит для этих проклятых созданий, раз они так бездумно распоряжаются ей. Во всей той свободе, что способен подарить любому живому существу бескрайний океан, они находили только мучительную смерть.

Поэтому они не заслуживали помощи. По крайней мере сейчас, когда на _это_ тело у него были свои планы.

Перед потомками самой Бездны в воде люди были абсолютно беззащитны. Даже их огромные корабли не всегда защищали от натиска и грубой силы огромных морских существ, а оказавшийся посреди океана без всякой помощи, человек и вовсе, казалось, был обречен на верную гибель — в любом случае. Это неизбежно, вопрос времени, усталости, истощения или отчаяния. Как только ты решишь помочь, они предадут тебя. Дай им умереть — так твоя совесть будет чиста.

Он прекрасно знал, что моряки видят его, точнее, наблюдают за расплывчатыми очертаниями его силуэта в глубине водной толщи; он двигался не спеша, медленно кружил на одном месте, привлекая к себе внимание. Ему было любопытно, что они чувствуют в этот момент: боятся ли, смотрят ли с восхищением, а может, и то, и другое. Не сказать, что ему нравилось устрашать людей, он предпочел бы восхищать их своей завораживающей красотой и грацией, но они не заслуживали этого, даже самой малой части этого. От блуждающих круговых движений его огромных размеров хвост закрутился в длинную плотную спираль. Он осел на него, как большая подводная змея, и стал терпеливо ждать, насколько понятие терпения вообще было применимо к его беспокойной своенравной натуре. На его лице застыла легкая, едва заметная улыбка, но стоило присмотреться чуть лучше и можно было четко разглядеть в ней оскал, не хищнический, а полный необъятной сдерживаемой злости. Поднятый уголок губ едва уловимо подергивался, обнажая белоснежные зубы, острые, как шипы: этот прекрасный цветок отнюдь не был беззащитным. Прищуренные сверкающие в полутьме глаза внимательно наблюдали за поверхностью воды, ожидая хоть какого-то движения.

И он дождался.

_«Дай им умереть»._

В воде люди абсолютно беззащитны. Оказавшийся посреди океана, человек обречен на верную гибель, нужно лишь немного подождать — и он ждал. Все просто: затаись во Тьме и досчитай до ста, и больше это не будет твоей проблемой. Он рассмотрел очертания тела, которое медленно опускалось все глубже и глубже в океан: человеком это было трудно назвать, больше на кость, брошенную бродячей морской собаке. В длинной расплывчатой фигуре отчетливо угадывались угловатые и худощавые очертания. Он застыл на месте, думая лишь о том, что это вряд ли сможет утолить его голод. Тело продолжало медленно тонуть и даже не двигалось, будто было совершенно безразлично к происходящему или же просто... оцепенело от ужаса. Существо осторожно поднялось чуть ближе к утопленнику, все еще оставаясь вне поля его зрения, только если тот не посмотрит вниз, а он абсолютно точно не решится этого сделать. Блики тусклого света беспорядочно падали на побледневшее лицо молодого человека, обнажая страх в его широко раскрытых глазах. Ледяной взор морской твари наконец изучающе осмотрел его с ног до головы. Жертва сжалась в неопрятный комок, крепко прижав к себе связанные за спиной руки, костяшки пальцев были стерты до крови, рубашка свободно парила вокруг широких нескладных плечей. Его глаза, янтарные, огненные, несли в себе тепло и ярость целого солнца, но это солнце сейчас стремительно и неумолимо гасло. С каждой секундой, проведенной в соленой морской воде, жизнь покидала его, но взгляд, даже потухший и сломленный отчаянием, оставался всё таким же неистовым.

Такой взгляд не забывается. Никогда.

_«Как только ты решишь помочь, они предадут тебя»._

Да, определенно, лицо было другим, но взгляд был знакомым. Зрение — последнее, чему он мог доверять из всех своих чувств, но не оно подсказывало ему, что он уже видел эти глаза, из тысяч других он узнал бы их, ни секунды не сомневаясь. Но у него не было этой секунды. 

Он не досчитал даже до двадцати.

Морской монстр резко взмыл вверх и молниеносно обошел тонущее тело сбоку. Таинственный незнакомец, или точнее будет сказать _старый знакомый_, теперь точно на мгновение должен был краем глаза заметить движение поблизости от себя. Уловив едва заметное дрожание посиневших губ, монстр понял, что человек собирается бессознательно раскрыть рот в приступе глубинного ужаса, и одним решительным рывком крепко зажал его губы широкой ладонью, чтобы тот не наглотался воды и не лишился последнего воздуха в легких. Поразительно, насколько люди не приспособлены к океану, просторы которого безуспешно пытаются бороздить. 

Спаситель подпилил когтями веревку на запястьях утопленника и почувствовал в его плечах напряжение, которое моментально ослабло: истощенное тело обмякло, сердцебиение замедлилось, но все еще отдавалось в груди еле слышным постукиванием. Нет, с этим грузом далеко незамеченным не уплыть. Оттолкнувшись мощным хвостом, существо рвануло прочь. Монстр сделал вид, что покинул окрестности судна, но как только моряки потеряли его из виду, опустившись на глубину, он вернулся обратно. Если бы хоть один корабль был способен такое вытворять... Нет. Невозможно.

Вынырнув под кормой корабля, монстр разжал рот утопленника и слегка похлопал его по щекам. Тот спустя пару секунд пришел в себя: в действительности, он еще не успел потерять сознание, но был к этому очень близок. Глубоко вдохнув воздух ртом, он обнаружил, где сейчас находится и что на поверхности его удерживает чья-то железная хватка вокруг талии. Опустив мутный взгляд немного ниже, молодой человек чуть было не закашлялся от неожиданности, но сразу же почувствовал тепло чужих пальцев совсем рядом со своими губами. Два поблескивающих в полутьме глаза грозно уставились на него, все остальное лицо неизвестного было скрыто под водой. Лекарь понял: тот хочет, чтобы он вел себя как можно тише — и постарался дышать ровнее. Через некоторое время монстр убрал пальцы от его губ, но тут же больно вцепился ему в плечо — лекарь дернулся и заскулил, не столько от боли, сколько от обиды. Он не ожидал, однако это очень напугало существо: его глаза непонимающе забегали из стороны в сторону, оно сразу же отдернуло руку и заглянуло раненому прямо в глаза. Выждав несколько секунд, монстр взялся чуть ниже — молодой человек вздрогнул, но прикосновение оказалось аккуратным, хотя все еще довольно ощутимым. Они внимательно наблюдали друг за другом, пока спасенный хотя бы немного не восстановил дыхание, а спаситель не убедился в этом. 

Совсем рядом глухим эхом отдавался голос капитана корабля. 

Монстр прищурился и медленно всплыл на поверхность — теперь его взгляд поравнялся со взглядом лекаря. Прежде чем человек успел хотя бы немного рассмотреть его строгое лицо, он резко наклонился к уху растерянного невольника и прошептал на чистейшем языке звезд:

— Задержи дыхание.

Он понятия не имел, куда плыть, только помнил, что совсем неподалеку по водной глади рассыпаны десятки мелких островов, о которых люди ничего не знали. Молодой человек напрягся. Прямо под ними пролегало подводное течение, которое должно было привести их прямиком к скалистому архипелагу, но путь был долог. Можно было доплыть до рифа и больше не скрываться: ни один корабль не сунется в эту сторону. Дыхания землянина должно хватить впритык.

Очередное погружение под воду не вызывало у лекаря приятных эмоций. Он был крайне взволнован происходящим: ситуации, когда не знаешь, чего дальше ждать, давали ему второе дыхание и напоминали, что он еще жив, раз что-то до сих пор остается загадкой для его остроумия. Однако океан для него всегда был синонимом смерти, в самом деле, морские прогулки начали пугать его еще в детстве, когда он был постоянным пассажиром корабля его отца, капитана торгового судна. В какой-то момент он перестал навязываться в частые путешествия и осел на суше, в родном городе матери, Мену, по-видимому, когда иссякло желание произвести впечатление на строгого, но харизматичного родителя.

Соленая вода с головой захлестнула усталого смертника, унося с собой поток беспорядочных мыслей о прошлом и будущем. Теперь оставалось только настоящее: полные воздуха легкие и тяжелая голова, виновато покоящаяся на жестком плече зеленокожего незнакомца.

Нарастающий гул в ушах предвещал стремительный набор глубины.

Человек был слаб настолько, что не мог достаточно крепко держаться за своего спасителя. Чем меньше оставалось воздуха, тем сильнее он заставлял себя это делать, чтобы находиться в сознании, хотя крепкие руки существа не собирались его отпускать на такой огромной скорости. Лекарь широко раскрыл глаза, но все вокруг сливалось в мутно-зеленое полотно. Он выглянул из-за плеча морского монстра, пытаясь рассмотреть его полностью, и от того, что ему удалось лишь мельком увидеть, у него на момент закружилась голова — ещё сильнее, чем и так кружилась от затяжного истощения. Гигантский мраморный хвост, почти сливающийся с оттенком океана, темнеющий к концу и ближе к телу переливающийся в зеленоватый перламутр кожи, грациозно рассекал воду так, словно это было чем-то привычным — как ходить по земле — но в его плавных пластичных движениях было столько свободы, сколько ни один человек никогда не смог бы ощутить. Когда лекарь понял, что это зрелище не пугает, а завораживает его, он расслабился и почувствовал желание громко и с облегчением выдохнуть, но вовремя остановил себя. Он понял, что там, стоя на шаткой доске со связанными руками, он боялся не существа, а боли, которое оно может причинить. 

Ничто, кроме боли, не пугало его — ни чужое, ни неизвестность, ни даже смерть. 

Пираты совершили огромную ошибку, что не стали истязать и калечить его — тогда бы он сдался, быстро и без боя, это был бы самый действенный способ сломать его гордость, но теперь он здесь: дыхание стремительно кончается, а неизвестность все так же ни капли не пугает его. Человек думал, почему и чем заслужил свое спасение, но не мог придумать ни одной причины, по которой неизвестное, таинственное существо в несколько раз больше него самого посчитало его жизнь настолько ценной, чтобы сохранить её.

Возможно, эта мысль за последние несколько дней мелькала в его голове чаще, чем за всю прожитую жизнь. Он всегда знал себе цену и четко понимал свое место в мире, но после того, что увидел тогда, на корабле, одном из десятков разграбленных и затопленных морскими разбойниками, он будто потерял это понимание и то, на чем оно так долго держалось — убежденность в том, что он способен изменить хотя бы что-то своими незначительными действиями. Отныне реальность состояла в том, что, что бы он ни делал, этого всегда будет недостаточно.

Холодный свет солнца блеснул в прикрытых глазах лекаря: отсюда оно было больше похоже на тусклую ночную звезду. Подводный мир был завораживающим и удивительным, непостижимым уму обычного человека, не видевшего океан глубже семидесяти четырех дюймов собственного роста. Они проплывали сквозь лабиринт дивных подводных пещер, так быстро, что разноцветные кораллы и мерцающие косяки мелких рыб в свете холодного солнца превращались в красочный калейдоскоп, головокружительный и яркий. Дыхание было на исходе, человек судорожно вжимался носом в иссеченное старыми шрамами плечо, и в очередной предсмертный момент его голову не покидала мысль о том, что он хотел бы когда-нибудь рассмотреть все это буйство красок поближе и не спеша. Даже сейчас, как и обычно, любопытство оставалось его смертельным пороком.

Когда они начали стремительно плыть вверх, сквозь усиливающееся головокружение он понял: их подводное путешествие близилось к концу.

Когда они выплыли на поверхность, вокруг не оказалось ничего, кроме молчаливой морской глади, изъеденной крупной рябью. Ни единого звука, лишь его тяжелое, жадное дыхание, отдающееся эхом в гробовой тишине. 

На момент человек даже забыл, что находится посреди океана не один. Это зрелище опустошало его — поэтому он никогда не смотрел за борт корабля, поэтому долго уговаривал себя каждый раз, когда был вынужден отправиться в морское путешествие. Он закрыл глаза и попытался сохранить спокойствие, но напряжение в его истощенном теле выдавало его. Лекарь напевал про себя мелодию, что слышал будучи совсем ребенком, от молодой улыбчивой кеттанки с лазурными глазами, и что с тех пор всегда успокаивала его в трудные моменты. Но как бы он ни старался, на эту безмятежную, чарующую мелодию неизбежно накладывался навязчивый, беспокойный мотив из одной единственной фразы:

_«Пожалуйста, я-_  
не хочу  
быть здесь!!!» 

— Я знаю.

Тишина.

Голос, хрипловатый и мягкий, вклинился в тревожную мелодию, прервав её в самой кульминации. Он был настолько спокоен, размерен и глубок, что вписался в напряженную музыку гармоничным аккордом и сам стал её завершением.

Человек, решил, что это, должно быть, грань безумия.

— Отсюда мы в безопасности, — неспешно проговорил все тот же голос. — Забирайся. Здесь недалеко.

— Недалеко... до чего? — тяжело дыша, лекарь осторожно ухватился за плечи существа, но его руки соскользнули и он неуклюже сполз вниз, чуть снова не оказавшись под водой. Со второй попытки у него все же получилось.

— До суши, — безразлично бросил монстр. Или он просто постоянно так разговаривал, пока было трудно понять.

— Но...

— Вы, люди, ничего не видите вокруг себя, — на секунду лекарю показалось, что эта фраза прозвучала как-то обиженно. — Можешь закрыть глаза.

— Зачем?..

— Твои мысли... пугают, — голос перешёл на бархатный шепот, от его интонации почти неслышно веяло печалью, настолько же холодной и блеклой, как свет солнца под водой. Монстр уже совершенно не помнил чувства страха, не мимолетного, легкой щекоткой скользящего по нервам, а подлинного и всепоглощающего, словно оно давно и насовсем отпало за ненадобностью, однако он забыл, что всё ещё способен ощущать чужой. И так близко чувствовать его было невыносимо, он пробирал так, будто его собственное слепое отчаяние поднялось из недр ужасных воспоминаний о том дне, когда он оказался в чуждом ему месте, окруженный десятками жадно изучающих его глаз, но вместе с тем совершенно один.

Лекарь не произнёс ни слова, только, глубоко вздохнув, послушно прикрыл глаза. Монстр обвил его слабые руки вокруг своей шеи и скрепил их скользящим прикосновением липких ладоней. Он почувствовал неровное дыхание на своем затылке и тонкой коже шеи, и это заставило его занервничать, но безмятежность мыслей человека навевала ему чувство душевного покоя.

Чем дальше они заплывали за риф, тем теплее казалась вода, хотя солнце тускнело, скрываясь за грязным полотном облаков; раскаленный металл остывал и превращался в слабо поблескивающий серебряный медальон. В нависшей тени тяжелого неба к обоим путникам подкрадывалась полуденная дремота — и один из них поддался ей, блаженно сомкнув глаза. Тихий шелест воды совсем рядом с его ухом убаюкивал его, а влажное тепло кожи, пахнущей солью, согревало озябший нос. Странно, но всё это время его не удивлял тот факт, что от тела морского существа исходило тепло, приятное, но странное для таких холодных вод. По крайней мере, не больше того факта, что монстр говорил с ним на человеческом языке, со странным акцентом, который он уже где-то слышал, но не мог вспомнить, где.

После нескольких суток, проведенных на жестком полу, нескольких беспокойных ночей в попытках предаться хотя бы короткому сну на старых деревянных досках, лекарю не составило труда заснуть почти сразу же, хотя ему очень хотелось не переставая смотреть, куда несёт его на себе загадочное молчаливое существо. Спутанные мокрые волосы обдувал легкий ветер, неаккуратными прядями они свисали на обветренное лицо, пока голова покоилась на мягком уютном плече.

Когда человек проснётся, он будет очень недоволен собой за свою непозволительную усталость, взявшую верх над безграничным любопытством.

Их окружала только вода, иногда бесформенные скалы, и снова вода — ничего больше. Над поверхностью воды стоял светящийся белёсый туман. Кто угодно потерялся бы здесь в одиночку, если бы не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как устроен океан, не умел слушать и чувствовать его. Даже если не видишь, но умеешь слушать — ни за что не потеряешься.

Все слышали океан по-разному. Для своевольных отступников его песнь была песнью печали по обретенной свободе, которая означала, что в обмен на неё они потеряли всё остальное.

Морское дно становилось всё ближе: на нём уже можно было различить длинную тень существа, не спеша проплывающего над грудой заросших водорослями камней. Было непохоже, чтобы хоть какая-то живность водилась в этих местах, возможно, она затаилась в глубинах лабиринта подводных расщелин, куда ни за что не пробраться крупной голодной рыбёшке. Монстр резко вынырнул, без единого усилия подхватив человека одним ловким движением — тот лишь слабо шевельнулся, но продолжил дремать в теплой воде, окутывающей его расслабленное тело. Гигант осторожно сложил скользкие руки лекаря у него на груди и, лишь на мгновение задержав их в своих, с удивлением отметил, что человеческие ладони на самую малость больше его собственных, а обтянутые кожей костлявые пальцы и вовсе обладают непозволительной длиной.

_«Нелепо»_, — мелькнуло в его голове, тонкие бледные губы приоткрылись, испустив сквозь зубы короткий вздох уязвленного самолюбия.

В тени скал, окружавших путников с обеих сторон, их причудливые отражения растворялись в тёмной недвижной воде, её зеркальную гладь тревожили лишь редкие круги от капель влаги, стекающей с краёв невысокого утёса. Морской монстр подхватил человека на руки и аккуратно положил его на каменный выступ, выжидающе склонившись над телом. Лекарь дышал, но слабо и часто: ему нужен был отдых, даже больше чем тепло и пища; он лежал, закрыв глаза, но ощущая нависшую над собой чужую тень. Остатки соленой воды стекали по длинному носу любопытного существа и падали прямо на лицо оживающего утопленника. Он ощутил мягкий стук прохладных капель по своей коже и, поморщившись, разлепил покрасневшие глаза. Прежде чем он смог сосредоточить зрение на расплывчатой фигуре напротив, она молниеносно скрылась, оставив за собой лишь блик зеленоватого света, на мгновение отразившегося в удивленных глазах человека. Он резко поднялся и тут же об этом пожалел: от слишком быстрого движения снова закружилась голова. Ещё некоторое время он приходил в себя и наконец, уняв легкую дрожь в кончиках пальцев, поднял свой озадаченный взгляд к небу. Оно было пасмурным, но светлым, как перед мелким моросящим дождем; самого дождя не было и воздух был напитан давящей влагой. Порыв теплого морского ветра шевельнул подсохшие темно-русые пряди волос лекаря и обдал живительной свежестью его загорелую кожу.

Выживший облегченно вздохнул.

В самом деле, он был поразительно спокоен для человека, который находится в неизвестном месте вдали от дома, рядом с существом, мотивы которого абсолютно непонятны. Казалось, его даже немного забавляла ситуация, в которой он оказался. Молодой человек вдохновленно разглядывал все вокруг, будто его окружал живописнейший пейзаж, а не груда огромных камней и угловатые серые скалы. У него совсем не было сил подняться на ноги, а его тело охватывал болезненный жар, но его взгляд был полон неподдельного интереса к происходящему, безудержного, но в то же время немного наивного, словно страсть к новому, неизведанному до сих пор не умерла в нём.

Наконец безумец обратил свой взгляд на все так же трусливо выглядывающую из воды зеленоватую голову. Тускло светящиеся глаза пристально уставились на него, внимательно изучая и следя за каждым его действием. Лекарю даже показалось, что существо не моргает. Он заметил в спутанных, склеенных солью волосах монстра обрывок какой-то водоросли и невольно усмехнулся — тот в ответ озлобленно прищурился, приняв неуклюжую улыбку молодого человека за высокомерную издевку. Лекарь виновато отвел глаза в сторону. Он молча вглядывался в воду еще какое-то время, но потом внезапно спросил со свойственной ему теплотой в голосе, хотя и глубоко потускневшей от усталости:

— Эй, как я могу отблагодарить… — он запнулся, — тебя? Обычным «спасибо» тут вряд ли отделаешься.

Существо никак не отреагировало на обращение и даже не шелохнулось, будто и вовсе ничего не услышало. Молодой человек непонимающе раскрыл глаза. Он лишь слегка пошатнулся в сторону монстра, намереваясь повторить свой вопрос, как тот резко дернулся прочь, почувствовав малейшее движение в свою сторону. Видимо, из них двоих напуган здесь был не тот, кто недавно чуть не оказался в объятиях смерти. Спасенный был слаб, болен и измучен, но в нем не было и доли того смятения, которое неожиданно охватило величественное дитя океана, стоило обычному человеку на самую малость приблизиться к нему. Лекарь замер на месте, рассматривая вынырнувшее из-под морской пелены лицо. Его левая сторона была покрыта глубокими давно зажившими шрамами, и как только монстр понял, куда направлен изучающий его прозорливый взгляд, он сразу же отвернулся, будто ощутил огромных размеров стыд.

— Я просто хотел поговорить, ничего такого, — осторожно проговорил молодой человек, не сводя своих глаз с испуганного и смущенного своим несовершенством существа. Он медленно выставил вперед свои ладони в знак того, что не собирается причинить тому никакого вреда. Монстр неспешно перевел на него свой озадаченный взор.

— Что ты можешь сделать мне _этими _руками?

На его лице застыла глубочайшая скука. Очевидно, он был совершенно не впечатлен физической силой своего оппонента. Он принял жест человека за своеобразный вызов, попытку показать себя. Монстр продолжал безмолвно рассматривать смельчака, пока тот не решился ему ответить.

— Ничего, я... — он замешкался, окинув взглядом свои подрагивающие длинные пальцы. — Я всего лишь обычный лекарь, все, что я могу сделать — это...

— Что? — существо невозмутимо оборвало его на полуслове. Его монотонный голос, почти неотличимый от шепота, прозвучал как тихий мимолетный шум морских волн. Человек неловко, немного нервно улыбнулся. Он почувствовал недопонимание, повисшее между ними, но не знал, как развеять его, не делая лишних движений. 

— Помочь, — договорил он. В его словах были слышны нотки сочувствия, но монстр не понял, что означают эти странные интонации. — Правда, без своих инструментов я абсолютно бесполезен. Надо же, они стоили целое состояние... Неудивительно, что они не решились сбросить их за борт вслед за мной.

— Ты сейчас серьезно, — откуда-то снизу раздалось недовольное бурчание.

— Вполне. Если буду мимо проплывать, надо будет попросить капитана вернуть мне мои вещи, такой отзывчивый малый, ну просто душка, всю дорогу так хотелось... перегрызть его грязное горло, надеюсь, их корабль сожрёт какая-нибудь огромная голодная рыба, иначе зачем ещё в море нужны огромные голодные рыбы... 

«Огромная голодная рыба» озадаченно шевельнула жабрами.

— Нет, несерьезно, — успокоил человек. — Ну, кроме того, что сказал в самом конце. Нет, не про рыб, про другое. Ничего не имею против рыб. Подожди. Не в том смысле, что ты тоже рыба. Неважно. Извини, я не имел в виду, что ты рыба, честно.

— Не припомню, чтобы ты ударился головой, пока спал, — задумчиво протянул монстр, перебирая последние воспоминания в своей голове. Отстраненный взгляд и медленный темп речи выдавал в нём _предельную _серьёзность.

— О нет, на твоей спине было очень удобно спать, спасибо большое, даже ничего не болит... пока, — конец фразы прозвучал не очень-то уверенно.

Монстр приоткрыл рот, будто хотел что-то ответить, но вдруг осознал, что не имеет понятия, как на такое вообще отвечают. Его озадачивали значительные фразы, сказанные вскользь, с игривой интонацией и беспечностью в голосе, и наоборот — полная бессмыслица, произнесенная глубоко и вдумчиво. 

Встретив осуждающий взгляд, лекарь запутался в собственных пальцах и виновато произнёс:

— Мне лучше не разговаривать пока, наверное...

— Да. Не трать силы, — ответ был молниеносен и холоден, как течение, что привело их сюда.

В бесцветном тоне существа даже благосклонная речь отдавалась протяжным безразличием, и привыкнуть к этому тоже было задачей не из легких. Сдержанные интонации его голоса оказались практически неразличимы, даже для уха человека, чьи чувства были безрассудно открыты, но вместе с этим напряжены до предела. Однако лицо монстра не выглядело столь же невозмутимым, отнюдь. Движение бледных бровей, складка толстой кожи, врезающаяся в переносицу в знак неодобрения, легкий прищур прозрачных глаз, всегда спокойный, но по-своему выразительный — было очевидно, что эмоций грозный морской обитатель не был лишен даже близко. Он то слегка прикусывал свои губы, то приподнимал их левый нетронутый шрамами уголок, что отдаленно напоминало неумелую улыбку, то открывал рот — в удивлении или замешательстве — прижимая язык к верхним зубам; за этой частью его лица наблюдать было интереснее всего, хотя взгляд, большую часть времени беспардонно прямолинейный, перетягивал на себя всё внимание впечатлительного человека. Но что сразу же бросалось в глаза, так это то, что все эти движения сдавленной мимики были примечательно неловкими, неуклюжими, будто монстр всё ещё не до конца выяснил, как работает его лицо. 

Лекарь расслабленно прилёг на камень и стал молча рассматривать свои подсыхающие раны: пропитанная солью кожа вокруг них неприятно зудела и натягивалась при малейшем движении. Он исподтишка поглядывал на неразговорчивого монстра, уставившегося куда-то в пустоту, но его лицо время от времени менялось, будто он не просто раздумывал над чем-то, а вел мысленный диалог с самим собой.

_«На север? Нет, придется переплывать водоворот, с тобой этого не сделать. Тогда вернуться обратно и... Нет, опасно. Нет, я не могу так близко подобраться к земле, ни за что. Тогда можно доплыть до острова на северо-востоке и...»_

— Кхм… Э-э-э… Извини?

Долго молчать у человека ожидаемо не вышло.

_«... там часто ходят человеческие корабли, может, кто-то заметит… Нет. Нет, ты не выдержишь такого долгого плаванья. Ты не выглядишь так, что сможешь выдержать, не сейчас, нет...»_

— Пожалуйста?..

Осипший голос прозвучал так душераздирающе жалобно и одновременно настойчиво, что даже невозмутимый монстр не смог его проигнорировать.

— Да, — он отвлекся от воображаемого разговора.

— А где мы? Я не рвусь никуда особо, конечно, но... — с любопытством начал лекарь, но окончание скомкалось рваным полушепотом. — Оставишь меня здесь или утащишь куда?

— Зачем, — произнес монстр, с долей интереса взглянув на свой трофей. — Я собирался тебя съесть, но передумал.

— Ну значит мы теперь оба хотим есть, — человек обхватил руками живот и воткнулся пальцами меж слегка выпирающих ребер.

— Хм-м...

Боль в теле утопленника настойчиво давала о себе знать, он резко выдохнул и странно оскалился — не то, чтобы он этого сильно желал, но ждал, когда это окончательно случится. Свежий морской воздух, не пропитанный запахом подгнивших досок и пота, должно быть, немного освежил его и привел в чувства, но вместе с этим вернул телу прежнюю чувствительность. Все, что оно так долго игнорировало: болезнь, голод, жажду и болезненные ссадины на руках и ногах — теперь спешило напомнить лекарю, что жизнь в нем уже давно поддерживала лишь непробиваемая и нечеловеческая упертость. 

Упершись носом в колено, молодой человек снова поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд, на этот раз ещё более прямой, чем обычно. Что-то в нем насторожило его, но он не мог понять, что. Больной неловко облизнул пересохшие губы и уставился на монстра в ответ. Тот обеспокоенно осмотрел его и устало прикрыл глаза.

_«Во имя Бездны, что мне с тобой делать...»_

— Оставишь меня здесь?

— Нет, — после недолгой паузы ответил монстр. Даже в немногословности его голос был похож на протяжную колыбельную. — Ты здесь не выживешь. _Особенно_ ты. — Существо утомленно окинуло взглядом сжавшуюся от ломоты исхудавшую фигуру. Лекарь был абсолютно уверен, что уловил в этом взгляде долю сострадания.

— И что со мной будет? — растерянно спросил он.

— Я знаю, как добраться до ваших земель.

— Поможешь мне ещё раз? Право, это становится немного неудобно, — молодой человек нервно засмеялся, безуспешно стараясь выглядеть так, будто его сейчас не выворачивает наизнанку от боли.

— Нет, — пробормотал монстр. — Я просто возвращаю долг.

Их глаза на мгновение встретились.

— Мы разве знакомы?

Монстр никогда раньше никогда не видел этой эмоции ни на одном лице, или всё же видел, он не был в этом уверен — реакция лекаря ещё несколько секунд оставалась для него загадкой. В разговоре с человеком ему подозрительно часто приходилось испытывать полное замешательство, так чуждое морскому народу, но он никогда не задумывался, как оно выглядит у людей. Глаза широко раскрыты, брови приподняты, а губы, порозовевшие, воспаленные, раскрыты в беззвучном вопросе — и тогда он понял.

Человек понятия не имеет, о чем речь. Этот оттенок незамутненной глупости на лице выдавал его с потрохами. 

Ошибка? Нет.

Нет, эти глаза не могли лгать, не могли принадлежать кому-то другому. Он всматривался в них, и человек имел наглость не отводить взгляд и внимательно всматриваться в его глаза в ответ, точно так же, как в тот день, когда они встретились в первый раз. _Как будто_ они встретились в первый раз.

Лекарь перебирал в памяти всю свою жизнь, по годам, по кусочкам, пытаясь понять, когда они могли встречаться раньше. Он бы запомнил встречу с таинственным морским созданием, но ни одного эпизода, ни одного воспоминания в его голове не было, даже намека на необычное знакомство.

Но в одном определенном смысле с его воспоминаниями была одна определенная проблема.

— Не так много времени прошло, чтобы ты забыл, — растерянно прошептал монстр. Если это можно было назвать растерянностью: он запутался в своих мыслях и не мог решить, какая из них верная.

— Сколько?

— Как вы... измеряете время?

— От заката солнца до следующего заката — одна ночь. Восемь ночей — неделя, пять недель — месяц, девять месяцев — год.

Существо задумчиво нахмурилось.

— Тогда, по-вашему... десять или пятнадцать лет.

— Пятнадцать лет? Да это больше половины моей жизни.

Существо снова нахмурилось, на этот раз весьма недоверчиво. Его подозрительный взгляд упёрся в удивленно раскрытые глаза молодого человека — более молодого, чем предполагалось.

— Ужасно, — заключил монстр и был заметно разочарован: уголки его губ уныло осели на впалых щеках. В очередной раз его эмоции, слабые и неловкие, тем не менее, необычайно отчетливо читались на его лице, будто он не мог контролировать их. Будучи совершенно не в курсе этой своей особенности, он даже не пытался её скрывать.

Человек коротко улыбнулся сквозь ноющую боль в теле. Выдержав продолжительную паузу, он собрался с мыслями, чтобы вернуться к разговору.

— То есть ты знаешь меня, — лекарь упорно не хотел позволять скользкой изворотливой рыбке увлечь тему беседы в сторону. — Знал, когда я был ребёнком, так? Я... не помню очень много из своего детства, не помню целую его часть, важную часть... Я думаю, что она важная. Но это значит лишь то, что я не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть твои догадки о нашем знакомстве. Это всё.

— Это не догадки. Я точно знаю.

— Точно?

— Да.

— Точно-точно?

— Да.

— Точно-точно-точно?

— Ты из тех, кто с первого раза не понимает, или что?

Существо загадочно посмотрело на него, еле заметно склонив голову вбок. Оно было чрезвычайно озадачено поведением глупца.

— Нет, я просто не могу поверить, чтобы я могу быть знаком с кем-то вроде тебя, — признался человек сквозь подступающий смех, отдающийся болью в пустом животе.

— Что это значит? — почти обиженно проговорил монстр, даже его ровный голос уловимо дрогнул на последнем звуке. Где-то под водой, скрыто от глаз лекаря, он напряженно постукивал тяжелым хвостом по каменистому дну.

— Ты ведь в море живешь… — замялся человек. Ему и не нужно было говорить ни слова больше: ужас, охвативший его при виде морской пустыни, надолго отпечатался в сознании чуткого существа.

— Можешь не переживать, наше знакомство было... недолгим.

— Тогда... — в слабом голосе лекаря неожиданно мелькнуло не просто любопытство, а самая настоящая одержимость. — Расскажи мне. Прошу, расскажи, я хочу знать хоть что-нибудь, — он снова наклонился к воде, игнорируя дрожь в руках, с трудом удерживающих его немаленький вес. Вот он, этот взгляд, тот самый: горящий, с неиссякаемым азартом в сверкающих глазах, но все же какой-то мутный, будто способный видеть свет, но не то, куда он ведет. _Как всегда и бывало глубоко под водой._ Тогда монстр смотрел в эти глаза сквозь запачканное стекло, но на этот раз его между ними не было и он мог сказать это абсолютно точно: глаза человека напоминали ему его собственные.

Солнце больше не собиралось гаснуть, но теперь грозилось сгореть дотла.

— Успокойся, ты еле живой, — тон существа был настолько невозмутимым, что ему почти удалось одной фразой охладить внезапно воспылавшего безумца. Несмотря на это, бархатный тембр голоса придавал речи мелодичный отзвук струящейся теплоты. — У нас будет ещё много времени, чтобы поговорить. Тебе нужен отдых и... Что ты ешь?

— Нет-нет-нет, подожди!

Существо замерло на месте, словно каменная статуя.

— Я... — лекарь хотел возразить и вернуться к тайнам своего прошлого, но пересохшее горло не позволило произнести ему умоляющую речь, которую он придумал за те пару секунд, что внимательно всматривался в настороженное выражение лица монстра. — Мне бы... воды.

Пауза.

— Прости, что?

Водная гладь непредсказуемо извивалась, принимая причудливые очертания под ловкими вытянутыми пальцами, плавными, размеренными движениями скользящими по чистой зеркальной поверхности. Эти руки были произведением искусства, без всякого сомнения. Жилистые, легкие, с истончившейся на тыльной стороне ладони кожей, они отнюдь не выглядели сильными, скорее, напротив, опасно хрупкими, однако в движении они до неузнаваемости преображались, поражая тем, насколько их владелец контролирует каждый жест и каждый взмах гибких пальцев. Их подушечки были истерты старыми мозолями, как у опытного ремесленника. Расплывчатое, искаженное волнениями воды отражение лица молодого лекаря выдавало нарастающую в нём тревогу, движения его рук становились всё более дёрганными и хаотичными, исполненными несвойственной ему резкостью. Солнце уже начало выглядывать из-за тяжелых скал, осторожно, будто испуганно, но это не успокаивало.

Человек лениво сопротивлялся чувству сонливости, подкрадывающемуся к нему все ближе, и неясно, что утомляло его сильнее: телесное истощение или эти продолжительные попытки пребывать в сознании несмотря на усталость. Он внимательно всматривался в воду, ожидая уловить в ней движение или хотя бы слабый силуэт крупного морского существа. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем яснее видел только мутно-зеленое полотно, смазанное бледной пеленой изнеможения перед глазами.

Но когда он, в очередной раз вскочив на месте от накатившей дрёмы, широко раскрыл их, облегченно вздохнув, в голове эхом раздался убаюкивающий сознание и тело голос и приказным, но мягким тоном произнёс лишь одно слово:

_«Спи»._

Легкое прикосновение скользких пальцев к его щеке позволило усталости окончательно одержать верх.


End file.
